1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to N-substituted 2-aminomethylene-1,3-indanediones and their therapeutic application.
2. Discussion of the Background
The present invention relates to products having the structural formula ##STR2## in which R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1-6 group, such as, for example, methyl or ethyl,
R.sub.2 is a straight or branched cyclopropylmethyl, 2-furyl methyl, benzyl, phenyl or C.sub.1-4 alkyl group, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tertiary butyl; the NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 group can also represent a nitrogenous heterocyclic compound N(CH.sub.2).sub.n, in which n can be 4, 5 or 6. PA1 R.sub.2 is a straight or branched cyclopropylmethyl, 2-furyl methyl, benzyl, phenyl or C.sub.1-4 alkyl group such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, and tertiary butyl; the NR.sub.1 R.sub.2 group can also be a nitrogenous heterocyclic compound N(CH.sub.2).sub.n, wherein n may be 4, 5 or 6.
The products of the above structural formula have been previously described in the literature. Studies reported by Gasjuna, L. et al. in Latv. P.S.R. Zinat. Akad. Vest. Kim. Ser., 1980, 1: 98-101, can be cited by way of example. However, no therapeutic application has been described for these derivatives.
There is a strongly felt need in the medical art for compounds possessing good pharmacological properties. For example, products having anti-inflammatory, diuretic, bronchial dilating, anticholinergic, antispasmodic and antidepressant properties are much needed in medicine.